Wajjun Bazaar
General Information Wajjun Bazaar is an urban explorable area in the Kaineng City region. The area is maze-like, with an upper and lower level. It is easy to get lost, especially since the map gives little indication which ways are blocked and which ones aren't. The north-western area is patrolled by Jade Brotherhood while the eastern side is patrolled by Am Fah. :Tip: While exploring, or doing quests, it is a great help to have the quest Seek out Brother Tosai active, which will turn all Am Fah from foe to ally. Considering that the majority of foes here are Am Fah, exploring becomes a walk in the park. Exits Towns *North: The Marketplace image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png *South: Nahpui Quarter image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png - Need quest Closer to the Stars to unlock Neighbour Areas *Southeast: The Undercity *East: Xaquang Skyway - Initially locked Objects / Locations of Interest *God's statues: **Statue of Grenth (near exit to The Undercity) **Statue of Dwayna (near exit to Nahpui Quarter) **Statue of Lyssa (near exit to The Marketplace) **Statue of Melandru (near exit to Xaquang Skyway) **Statue of Balthazar (on the western coast) *There are two NPCs performing in front of a crowd: **Ho Dim, Illusionist **Yan Zal, Fire Mage Creatures Monsters *Ratsu *Am Fah ** 20 Am Fah Marksman ** 20 Am Fah Healer ** 20 Am Fah Necromancer ** 20 Am Fah Assassin *Jade Brotherhood (Note: All Jade Brotherhood here have a chance to drop a Tattered Fan.) ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Knight ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Mesmer ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Mage ** 20 Jade Brotherhood Ritualist *Mantises: ** 17 Mantid Monitor ** 17 Mantid Drone Bosses * 24 Sun, the Quivering (Quivering Blade) (Not during the quest "Seek out Brother Tosai") * 24 Lian, Dragon's Petal (Double Dragon) (Not during the quest "Closer to the Stars") * 24 Shen, the Magistrate (Word of Censure) * 24 Quufu (Word of Censure) (Only during the quest "Straight to the Top") NPCs *Aeson *Budo *Canthan Bodyguards *Canthan Guards *Canthan Peasants *Captain Joran *Celestial Kirin *Fishmonger Bihzun *Ho Dim *Imperial Guard Rantoh *Informant Tahzen *Jia *Kisai *Kujin *Ling *Loud Kou (Nahpui Quarter gate guard) *Lukas *Mai *Mangjo *Market Merchant *Minister Baasong *Musako Tu’ro *Nobleman Kagita *Paoko *Poor Beggar *Raiyi *Tanrieo Tu’ro *Viing *Yan Zal *Yanjo *Yuimo the Mime *Yuun *Zenku *Zin Lao *Zumo the Beggar *Artisans: **Kainu - Silk, Damask, Elonian Leather, Vellum, Charcoal, Steel **Tsungfa - Silk, Damask, Elonian Leather, Vellum, Charcoal, Steel **Yunndae - Silk, Damask, Elonian Leather, Vellum, Charcoal, Steel *Collectors: **Bae Kwon - Vermin Hides for Items. **Doctor Jung's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Jiangpo - Venerable Mantid Pincers for Footware Armor piece. **Kegai - Plague Idols for Items **Lintao - Putrid Cysts for Armor **Magistrate Wakai - Jade Bracelets for Armor piece. **Naiju's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Pe Ling's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Rai Kazu Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy **Xang's Remedies and Potions - Naga Pelts for Plague Remedy *Vendors: **Kokiri (Merchant) **Nago (Weaponsmith) **Oki (Dye Trader) **Voldo the Exotic (Armor Crafter - Exotic and Tyrian Armor) *Quest Givers (see section below for quest offered): **Guardsman Pah **Guardsman Tang **Kaya **Officer Chitaro **Paomu **Qian **Saito Animals *None Quests The following quests start in : (Note: Icons indicate profession specific quests, skill rewards or repeatable quests.) /Quests}} '' A lot of these quests can be done by simply running from objective to objective. Shrines and Blessings *Dwayna: South, by Nahpui Quarter (Location). *Grenth: Southeast, by The Undercity. *Lyssa: Northeast, by The Marketplace. *Melandru: Northeast, by Xaquang Skyway. Notes category:Kaineng City category:Explorable areas (Factions)